Where No Walter Has Gone Before
by SuperBear
Summary: When creatures from the time of Captain Kirk are introduced into the time of the Fringe Agents, Kirk and his friends must aid Walter Bishop and his team.


"Look at him, Spock. He looks just like you."

It was a sign of the skill and professionalism of Dr. Leonard H. McCoy that he was able to speak casually while guiding a hover-gurney through the corridors of the "U.S.S. Enterprise."

Science Officer Spock made a face as he glanced at the patient on the hover-gurney.

"I do not see the resemblance, doctor."

The doors to Sickbay whisked open. Security officers placed the patient on a diagnostic bed.

"Thank you, gentlemen," McCoy said as they departed. Then to Spock: "Are you kidding? Give him some pointed ears, make him younger, comb the hair, take away the scruffy beard, he's you."

Spock's frown became deeper so that he looked almost mystified. "With that many physical changes required, he would hardly resemble me at all. And logically, I am me, and he has been identified as Doctor William Bell."

While McCoy ran diagnostics, Spock lectured him on how, with millions of people in Earth's past, some would have a slight resemblance to the Vulcan science officer aboard the "Enterprise."

"Conceivably," Spock went on, "Captain Kirk and I could have encountered individuals who shared our general appearance when we traveled back to the Great Depression. Or to the 1960's when we assisted Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln. Or again to the 1960's when-"

"We ran into a big mess," McCoy muttered. "Why do we keep traveling back to the 1960's?"

"More correctly, why did we?"

The doors to Sickbay whisked open and Captain James T. Kirk strode in. McCoy thought how Jim's walk was more like a swagger. Probably the way you had to walk to be a starship captain.

"Gentlemen, I've been in touch with Starfleet. While I've been told time travel should not be engaged in for frivolous purposes, this is considered vital. So we are authorized to take one more trip back in time."

Spock nodded. "It makes sense. William Bell must be returned to his own time. He was one of the founders of Massive Dynamic."

"Massive Dynamics," McCoy mused aloud. "Would that be where those scientific experiments were always going wrong and threatening to destroy the world? Near that town." He snapped his fingers. "Omaha!"

"No, doctor. You are thinking of Global Dynamics. And the town was Eureka."

"And didn't they help lay the ground work for Federation technology?"

"Correct, captain."

McCoy shrugged. "The stories are probably just that: tall tales, legends, myths."

"You never know, Bones."

"Let me stress what we do know."

"Please do, Spock."

"Don't encourage him, Jim.

Spock assumed a typical stance: stoic serious look with his hands behind his back.

"We know Massive Dynamic laid the essential groundwork for the technology used by the Federation today."

"Making it necessary to return William Bell to his own time."

"Yes, captain. What we do not know is why William Bell emerged from the Guardian of Forever."

"Let's go down to the surface and see what we can find out."

"Can I go back and meet Nina Sharp?"

"Negative, doctor. We must limit our interaction with figures in the past, especially prominent figures."

"There may be other lovely ladies to meet," Kirk said with a grin.

The bearded time traveler on the table blinked his eyes then spoke in a hoarse voice, "Walter and I were experimenting with time travel...with time-space movement. How far ahead did I jump? Where did I end up?"

"You'll be home very soon," Captain Kirk assured him. "Doctor, keep him sedated. The less he knows the better."

"What's the plan, Jim?"

"Spock and I will make sure Mister Bell gets safely home. You will accompany us to render any and all medical assistance."

"Will do, Jim."

On the planet surface, Kirk ordered the researchers to stand by. At the center of activity was what looked like a giant glowing doughnut, or to some, a mollusk. There were jokes among the crew whether it looked like a doughnut or a mollusk. Whatever it looked like, it was the Guardian of Forever.

Around the Guardian were devices that repelled anyone who might stumble forward, fall or get pushed. This was important when you considered the Guardian was a time portal and anyone entering could alter the past.

The glowing doughnut, or mollusk, spoke.

"I am the Guardian of Forever," it said.

"We're familiar with you, Guardian," Kirk said casually.

"I'm not," McCoy said. He had accidentally injected himself with a powerful drug prior to leaping into the time portal. "Though I do remember a certain angel-" The doctor looked flustered. "Oh. Sorry, Jim."

Kirk's grin was a little weaker. "It's all right, Bones. I'll try not to fall in love on this expedition."

"Good idea." McCoy knew Jim was simply trying to cover up the incredible hurt and pain he felt over letting a beautiful mission director die, an act necessary to save the future.

"There is a crisis," the Guardian said. At this, Spock raised an eyebrow, "A being known as 'Q' has gone insane, causing alternate realities to merge together. He has already altered the timeline of those known as 'the Fringe Agents.' Now elements of your century have been introduced into their time. To return your universes to normal, you must contain those elements."

"I can help," William Bell said in a groaning voice. "I've created a pocket universe and devices that can transport beings into that universe."

"That sounds helpful," McCoy said as he and Spock helped Bell stand. Though given a sedative, Bell drifted in and out of consciousness.

Kirk opened his mouth to speak but a man stepped out of the Guardian portal, a bald man in a fedora and blue suit.

"Captain Kirk, Spock, Doctor McCoy," he said in a kind of mellow monotone. "I am September. I have prepared the Fringe Agents for your arrival."

"We appreciate that," Kirk said.

"But what's going on?" McCoy asked as September spoke the same words. "Hey! Stop repeating me. Stop that. I mean it!"

"Eliminate that which does not belong," September said, tilting his head. "I shall assist you as needed. As for example, with this."

Their minds were filled with understanding of the Fringe Agents and the way they investigated unusual phenomena, things on the "fringe" of science.

September waved to the repel-devices, and their lights went out, indicating the power was off. September stepped back into the Guardian-portal, and the "Enterprise" crew members quickly followed. Actually, it was more like something forcefully pulled them in.

They stood in an alley, where September gestured forward. "Those are the Fringe Agents," he said. "Walter, Olivia, Astrid, Peter. Help each other." Then he was gone.

They stood near a crime scene.

"Why do these powerful mysterious beings show up, explain very little, and then leave?" McCoy grumbled as he lowered a groggy Bell to the ground to sit. .

They could hear people talking over a dead body.

"It seems like an ordinary serial killer," a dark-haired young man said. "Not that serial killers are ordinary or normal. This just doesn't seem like a fringe case."

"Except the woman who did this has no memory of being here, for one thing," a blond-haired woman said, "She has no connection to the victim. Her record's clean. " She shrugged. "I believe her."

"Jim, that sounds like that trouble Scotty was involved in," McCoy sad.

Kirk nodded. "When it looked like Scotty killed that woman and had no memory of what happened."

"A troublesome affair indeed for Mister Scott," Spock said.

"All because he was taken over by another consciousness," McCoy said.

"Let us see if we may render assistance."

A gray-haired man at the scene explained energetically. "It's possible the killer is consciousness jumping from body to body."

"That's a good theory," Kirk said. As he stepped forward, he kept his hands up. No one looked alarmed but the blonde did put her hand near her gun.

"Agent Dunham, it's all right," the gray-haired man said. He extended his arms as he smiled. "Captain Kirk! September told us to expect you. I'm Walter Bishop. This is Olivia Dunham and this is my son Peter. And Astro."

Kirk nodded to his companions and Walter shouted out their names. "Doctor McCoy! Mister Spock!" He smiled broadly. "In a way, I'm already familiar with you. When I was in a mental institution, there was a man named Gene Roddenberry. Fancied himself a T-V producer. He would act out your adventures for me."

When both Kirk and Peter frowned, Walter quickly explained. "I think Genie somehow received messages from the future, in an alternate universe perhaps. He had a very strange mind."

At Kirk's skeptical look, Spock offered this. "Perhaps this Roddenberry fellow possessed unique insight."

"Let's hope," Kirk said.

"Not the strangest thing we've ever encountered," McCoy muttered.

"Same here," Peter said.

"Good old Genie," Walter said.

But then Olivia drew her gun. "You were right about the consciousness-switching."

"Olivia! No!" Peter shouted.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy fired phasers but the possessed Olivia was already gone.

"This is very good," Walter said.

Astrid looked shocked. "Walter, how can you say that?"

"Yeah, Walter," Peter said angrily. "How is it good Olivia's been taken over by another mind?"

Smiling, Walter raised and waved a triumphant index finger. "Because we have Olivia's unique electromagnetic signature on file!" He pointed to a device in his hand.

Raising both eyebrows, McCoy crossed his arms. "And why, pray tell, would you have something like that?"

"For just such an occasion as this, Doctor McCoy," Walter said. "It shall make it easy to track Olivia and then separate her from this other consciousness." He looked around, grinning. "See? I told you it was good."

While Peter glared and Astrid looked upset, Kirk said, "Spock, work with Walter so we can use our tricorders to track Olivia."

Still grinning, Walter pointed his device and began walking.

"Let's get out of this madhouse," McCoy muttered..

"Right there with you, Doctor McCoy," Peter said.

"Please, doctor, try to be culturally sensitive," Spock said in a low voice.

"How exactly does one be sensitive when there's a dead body and people are being possessed?"

"Walter is our guide now apparently," Kirk said quietly. When he walked, he still swaggered a little.

"Who is Q, do you suppose?" Kirk asked.

McCoy shrugged. "If I had to guess, I'd have to say he's just another powerful being misusing his power. We've encountered a few of those."

"Indeed," Spock said. "Some without power, mere mortals, misuse what power they have."

"As on the Nazi planet, to name just one example."

"Yes, yes," Bell said sharply. "If we are all done philosophizing and reminiscing, we have a killer to catch, universes to save."

McCoy leaned in toward Kirk. "He's like the Anti-Spock."

"Or Reverse-Spock."

Spock began a lecture on exactness in language but he was interrupted..

"Stan Lee would go on and on about his fictional creations," Walter complained. "Especially the Hulk." He clenched his fists and made an angry look. "'Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry.'"

"Sounds bizarre," Peter said.

"Oh, it was. But as far as Genie, he was definitely receiving messages from the future. Because look!" Walter swung one arm wildly, causing Kirk and McCoy to back away. "Here we are, working with actual people from another century!"

"So we are," Peter said. "And they're going to help us find Olivia. But surely this isn't the weirdest thing we've faced as Fringe Agents."

"Perhaps not. But whatever you do...don't call me 'Shirley!'" Walter smiled, a big broad toothy smile. "Do you get it? It's from the movie 'Airplane.' I'd like to say we watched it over and over again at the mental institution but actually some other patients acted it out." He held up the index finger once again. "I remember Patrick Tompkins played the Leslie Nielsen role. He was superb!"

"I apologize for my father," Peter said. "I think he's on some medication."

"Could we focus on the task at hand?"

Walter did a kind of double-take. "Belly! When did you get here?"

"I've been here a while, Walter. You've been preoccupied."

They walked through a section of dilapidated warehouses. As they did, McCoy noted Astrid looked tearful and angry.

"Agent Farnsworth, I don't have all my medical supplies. But would you like something to calm you and relax you?"

"No, I'm okay."

"I'll take whatever you have!"

"You've had enough, Walter."

McCoy leaned in and whispered. "It's just that you seemed upset with Doctor Bishop back there."

Still looking tearful, Astrid shrugged. "I love the guy, you know? But sometimes he's just so..." She sighed and shook her head.

"Oblivious? Out of it? Seemingly indifferent?" McCoy offered. "I know the type."

"Perhaps he is just focused on his work," Spock said.

"Sometimes people who work together have their conflicts but they still have respect for each other," McCoy said.

"Kind of like you and Spock." At McCoy's puzzled look, Astrid wiped her eyes and grinned. "Walter acted out some of your adventures."

"I'll bet that was an interesting sight," McCoy chuckled. "It's too bad our missions didn't get on television. It'd be like watching the ship's logs on old vacuum tubes."

With her dark eyes a little wider, Astrid shook her head. "We don't have vacuum tubes. We have plasma."

"Plasma," McCoy said. "If Scotty was here, he'd say, 'Plasma. How quaint.'"

Astrid giggled. "Scotty? That's your Scottish engineer who's drunk all the time but still performs technological miracles?"

"Something like that," McCoy said with a laugh in his voice. "Kind of like your Walter."

Astrid smiled. "I guess we're both very blessed with some very good friends."

"I guess so. And it looks like our talk was the best medicine for you."

"Mister Scott is not drunk all the time," Spock insisted.

"According to Genie, he was," Walter said.

They stumbled upon a dead body. While Walter did a cursory examination, McCoy ran his tricorder.

"All the salt is gone from the body," McCoy said.

Kirk glanced around. "We need to be careful. This creature can adopt any form."

Bell folded his arms. "I shall be glad when this ordeal is over."

Walter laughed. "It appears that time travel does not agree with Belly."

"It is not time travel, Walter. It is having parts of your brain added to my own."

"That sounds medically unsound," McCoy said sarcastically as he crossed his arms. "Just exactly why would you put parts of another man's brain in your own?"

"Because, doctor, I saw strange elements from another time invading our own and I needed to boost my intelligence to meet the challenge."

At this, Spock raised an eyebrow while Kirk and McCoy made faces.

"I do not believe these practices to be typical of the time period," Spock said quietly.

In contrast, Walter burst forth with: "Imagine my surprise when I found Genie's creations were quite real! In another time! And an alternate universe, no doubt." He gave Peter a pat. "We know all about alternate worlds, don't we, Peter?"

"Yes, Walter."

For a moment, Walter looked thoughtful. "I always thought that Genie must exists on a different vibrational frequency than the rest of us. Certainly a different mental frequency, eh?" He pointed to his own head.

"Nevertheless, can we find Olivia?" Bell grumbled.

McCoy shook his head. "Anti-Spock," he said in a low whisper.

"Or maybe he's someone else entirely," Kirk said. "Someone other than William Bell."

As the two stared. Bell frowned. "You think I'm this creature? I haven't been out of your sight. Peter, on the other hand."

They all turned to Peter, who lunged at Kirk, who repelled him. Bell aimed a device, and Peter vanished.

"He's in the pocket universe now," Bell said. As Peter strode into the scene, Bell growled, "Where were you?"

"I had to use the bathroom," Peter said. "Why? Did I miss something?"

"How many times have I told you to go before an assignment?"

"That's what I usually say to you, Walter."

"Now that I think of it, where is a bathroom?" McCoy asked. Kirk and Spock glanced at each other. "With his Vulcan physiology, Spock can hold it for longer periods. And a starship captain has to make it look like he never has to go."

"Not so us older gents," Walter laughed. "Belly, do you need to go?"

"I am not comfortable sharing but yes."

Peter gestured the way.

Once they all had gone, they continued on. Then a glowing creature floated above them.

"What is that?" Walter asked.

"We've seen it before," Kirk said. "It's a being that incites violence then feeds off the anger and hate from that violence."

"Sounds nasty," Astrid said.

"It is," from McCoy.

"What we have to do is remain completely calm," Kirk said.

"That might be difficult."

The one who spoke was Olivia, although she had a most un-Olivia hostile look on her face.

Kirk aimed his phaser but Peter jumped him, causing him to collide with Spock and McCoy.

Peter had a crazed look on his face. "I won't let you attack her!"

"Peter!" Kirk shouted, holding up both hands. His phaser was on the ground. "That being, it's getting to you, causing you to get stirred up!"

"Stirred up?" Peter snarled. "Of course I'm stirred up! Olivia's in danger, and you're trying to hurt her!"

As the two wrestled, McCoy raised a fist at Spock.

"Doctor, remain calm."

McCoy had a crazed look on his own face. "Calm? How am I supposed to be calm? We're all in danger! We could all be destroyed!"

"All the more reason to remain calm."

Walter aimed his device but Astrid pushed him up against a wall.

"Astrid?" When Walter spoke, half his mouth contacted brick,. "I had no idea you were so strong."

"Well, I am!" she hissed. How odd to hear Astrid hiss! "I'm a trained F-B-I agent. Or did you forget that when you were having me fetch ice cream?"

"Oh, dear," Walter whimpered.

She almost lifted him off the ground. "When we're in danger, we can't be in the hands of someone insane."

"I agree," Walter said quietly.

Bell had already used a device to zap the gun out of Olivia's hand. In turn, Olivia ran at him and knocked the device out of his hand. Somehow, Bell managed to avoid a bear hug. As they circled each other, Bell also managed to avoid her upper-cuts.

Finally, Kirk head-butted Peter and scrambled for Peter's device. But Spock blocked his way, having left McCoy on the ground. Though Kirk noted that after Spock used the Vulcan nerve pinch, he placed McCoy gently on the ground. As the two circled each other, Kirk wondered if there was a way to get through to his old friend.

Kirk caught a little of Olivia and Bell.

"You can't beat me hand-to-hand, old man," the possessed Olivia said in a taunting voice.

"You might be surprised," Bell said. "You don't know me that well, Olivia, or what I'm capable of. The entity inside you knows even less. Really, I think all I need to do is avoid you for a time."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "Keep thinking that way, you'll never win."

Kirk thought how the being that fed off violence had never worked this quickly before. Its power must be enhanced by this "Q.,"

Kirk knew there was no beating Spock: he'd tried it before on Vulcan and once during a battle in the transporter room. So he took good swings to Spock's stomach then tried to run around him. Spock effortlessly grabbed him and struck him across the face, sending Kirk sinking to his knees.

"Astrid, look," Walter said. "Doctor McCoy. He's in trouble. Look."

At first, Astrid only gave an angry little glare-glance. Then she looked back and stared. When she did, Walter pulled away and grabbed Bell's device. He aimed it at the energy-being but Astrid jumped on his back and pinned his arms.

"Olivia!" a dazed Peter shouted. He grabbed Walter's device and pointed it at her. A dazed Olivia rubbed her forehead. Kirk rolled, grabbed Bell's device and sent the glowing violence-being away.

Everyone stood around groaning as if suffering from a massive pounding headache.

"You have stopped the blending of two universes," September said in a quiet monotone. The headache people groaned slightly at his sudden appearance.

"Happy to help," McCoy said, still clutching his forehead. "Thanks for all your help."

September ignored the sarcasm. "You will return home shortly. After three minutes, you will have no memory of these events."

"No group photo then?" Peter said.

"Thank you, Mister September," Kirk said. But the Observer was already gone.

Scowling, McCoy shook his head. "I wish he'd stop popping in and out like that. He's worse than Trelayne or Apollo."

Spock performed all his trademark gestures: one eyebrow was up while his hands were behind his back. His head was even slightly tilted.

"Interesting, doctor. I do not recall either one of those beings in any way 'popping.'"

Before McCoy could respond, Kirk said, "We're fading away. I guess our work here is done."

"Like we have much choice in the matter," McCoy grumbled.

Spock performed the Vulcan hand salute. "Live long and prosper. Doctor Bishop. Doctor Bell. Agent Dunham. Agent Farnsworth. Mister Bishop."

"You as well," Peter said, awkwardly attempting the hand salute. A smiling Olivia helped spread some of the fingers.

Kirk grinned. "You shall live long and prosper, despite your encounters with the strange and unusual. It was good meeting all of you."

"You as well, Captain Kirk." Grinning broadly, Walter made a peace sign. "May the Force be with you!"

They were gone.

"That's an entirely different thing, Walter."

"I realize that, Peter."

Olivia smiled. "But what if the 'Star Wars' people are real somewhere?"

"I doubt it. I never met George Lucas in the mental institution."

"We won't be meeting the 'Star Wars' characters today, I don't think," Peter said.

Scowling, Bell wiped dust off his coat as he grunted, "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"You are indeed the Anti-Spock," Walter said drily. Then he looked puzzled. "What was I talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, Walter."

"You may be right, Peter."


End file.
